


Bath Time (Jeremy x Reader) GTA AU

by SometrashIwrote



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, FAHC, Fluff, GTA-AU, M/M, Mentioned violence, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometrashIwrote/pseuds/SometrashIwrote
Summary: You and Jeremy relax after a stressful heist.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Bath Time (Jeremy x Reader) GTA AU

You sighed as you slammed the door to the safe house, the adrenaline of the heist finally wearing off as you adjusted to the safety. You suddenly felt the ache in your limbs and dropped your bag of gear next to the wall. You kicked off your shoes and headed upstairs towards the bathroom. You turned on the hot water in the bath and threw some bubbles in the running water. You pulled your ruined shirt over your head and threw it across the room. When the water filled the bathtub you gingerly stepped in, hissing at the sting of the heat. You relaxed as your muscles slowly stopped aching. Your eyes slid shut and you felt yourself slowly beginning to drift off. 

A door slammed downstairs and things were thrown about. Footsteps stomped up the stairs towards you. You glanced towards the door as Jeremy walked in. He looked tired, his stetson had been discarded somewhere along with his gloves and sunglasses, he took off his purple jacket and knelt next to the bath without a word. You reached out and cupped his face with your hand. He leant into your touch and sighed. 

"We're OK Jeremy. We made it, ``you whispered. He nodded slightly, he felt more relaxed now he could see that you were alright. 

"I thought I would lose you for a second there" He muttered.

“It’s not gonna be that easy to get rid of me” You replied softly. He chuckled slightly and smiled at you. He turned his face to press a kiss to your palm.

“Scoot over. You look comfy as shit” He said, standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. You scooted over and blushed as you glanced at his naked body. He lowered himself into the water and slung his arm over the side of the bath, inviting you to lean into his chest. You rested your head on his shoulder. You gently traced every new bruise and cut while you both sat in comfortable silence. 

“I love you” You whispered. You felt his arm tighten around you and he kissed the side of your head gently.

“I love you too babe”


End file.
